headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael E. Satrazemis
Category:People | image = | birth name = Michael Edison Satrazemis | known aliases = Michael Satrazemis | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Camera operator; Cinematographer; Director | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold }} Michael E. Satrazemis is a television camera operator, assistant camera operator, director of photography and director. In the supernatural fiction genre, Michael is best known for his work on TV shows such as The Vampire Diaries, The Walking Dead, and Teen Wolf. On The Walking Dead, he began working as a camera operator with the second episode of season one, "Guts". He worked in this capacity on four episodes from season one, eight episodes from season two, and seven episode from season three. His first work as a director of photography on the series came in season four, with the premiere episode, "30 Days Without an Accident". Michael made his directorial debut on the show towards the end of the season with "The Grove". He directed two episodes from season five, and three episodes from season six. His first episode from season seven was "Swear". As a director The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: The Other Side As a director of photography The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Walk With Me - Second unit DoP. # Walking Dead: The Suicide King - Second unit DoP. # Walking Dead: Prey - Second unit DoP. # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Self Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned As a camera operator The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Guts # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas As an assistant camera man Films # Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold Miniseries # Storm of the Century: 1.1 # Storm of the Century: 1.2 # Storm of the Century: 1.3 External Links * * * * References Category:Directors Category:Cinematographers